Friend or Foe?
by Mikerfur
Summary: A highly skilled and well-trained CIA agent is sent to investigate our favorite feline duo. Will this agent prove to be a powerful ally, or will a battle in the shadows cause the destruction of the SWAT Kats?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

SWAT KATS is copyright of Hanna-Barbera cartoons. James is mine though.

There was a thunking of combat boots as they walked over the marble floor with the unmistakable seal of the Central Intelligence Agency in Washington D.C. Agent James McClaw walked past the heavily armed security guards with a flash of his Agency ID, he was a dark brown colored cat with grey eyes and an average build. He was an experienced CIA agent and a well trained killer. James wore his typical black jeans with the t-shirt of a heavy metal band and a black suit jacket, which hid several classified equipment in it's inside pockets. He made his way through the hallways toward the Director's office, but not before grabbing a mug of coffee.

Agent McClaw knocked on the door when a booming "come-in" came through the door and James casually walked into the office and sat down "You said you got an assignment for me director?" James said taking a sip of coffee. The Burly pit-bull with glasses looked at the 20-year old agent.

"Yes, I do." The Director said, handing James a folder with big words "BURN AFTER READING-HIGHLY CLASSFIED" on it. James didn't open it yet. "And good work in Pakistan." The Director said, a large American flag hanging behind the director, with the saying above it "We are everywhere and nowhere." A phrase James used often himself.

"Thank you director, so what scary government do I infiltrate now?" James asked casually taking out a menthol cigarette and lighting it, one of the perks of doing Uncle Sam's dirty work. "Don't open that folder yet." The Director barked at the agent. Whose tail twitched a little "Your not infiltrating a government today, or sabotaging or even killing. We need you to find someone, have you ever heard of a city called MegaKat City?" The director said, James looked up "Yes, I've heard it called the city of chaos by the other clandestine agents." James said, "Why?"

"You know about what's called these SWAT Kats?" The director said. "The vigilantes? Yes, seen them on youtube a couple of times, very handy tool by the way." James said taking a hit of smoke from his cigarette. "What about them?" James asked, now actually getting intrigued, this could be fun.

"We know they go around and bustin crime and all that," The Director said "But so far they've been able to avoid identification, they know their technical stuff, and they are well trained perhaps ex-special forces. Either way, don't kill them, don't approach them, just find out who they are, why they do it, how they do it, where they are, and determine if they could be a threat to U.S security." The director said. James feigned disappointment when the director said he couldn't just kill who he was after now, "why does the president think they could be a threat?" James asked.

"Because their tech is so advanced," the director said, "basically, we're getting more and more concerned that they could be prone to being persuaded to sell their tech to someone else, a terrorist cell, a hostile government, take your pick." The director saidleaning back in his chair, "We've sent agents there before, but they haven't got anything, that's why I'm sending you. Basically watch them, don't let them know you're CIA-"

"Hey, it's not my fault my badge fell out in Colombia." James said opening the envelope, it had maps of MegaKat City, tons of pictures of the SWAT Kats and their jet, and information on the city's government.

"Yes, it was, anyway, don't let them know who you are, and importantly find out their opinions of the United States if at all possible. You know what to do." The director said. "Now get to it Agent"

"Yes sir." James said looking at a close picture of the masked cats posing with a blonde-haired cat. "Let's find out who these superhero's are." James said walking down the hallway, grabbing his bag full of equipment, and weapons.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST SWAT KATS FANFIC.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter Folks, forgot to add this in the intro, but I HIGHLY recommend you listen to this music from YouTube (I don't own it, just sharing the link, so don't sue!) The music's from the Zero Dark Thirty trailer and I think it kind of gives a musical preview of what this fanfics tone's going to be like. Get ready for a Tense ride folks!

Link: watch?v=wmlkRNrOLPY

Chapter 2: Business as usual

Meanwhile in MegaKat City, in the junkyard on the end of town two cats were working away at an old Chevy in the garage. One a muscular blonde-furred cat with orange stripes running down his thick arms was bent over the front of the car, the other, a very thin cinnamon colored cat was doing paperwork in the office of the garage. Chance Furlong came up from the front of the car holding the problematic radiator in his paws. "Hey Jake! I thought you said the problem was the water pump." Chance yelled to Jake Clawson, who looked up from the paperwork he was doing, they both wore red baseball caps that were turned backwards, blue coveralls and black steel-toed boots. "Yeah it was what happened Chance?" Jake said coming out of the office, "oh yeah? Well looks like this radiator's been chewed inside and out." Chance said turning to Jake, "Hm, I coulda swore it was the radiator." Jake said "Remind me to order the part." Jake said as he grabbed a welder, ready to get to work on another car in the garage. "Still got your fur all rustled from me outlasting you going' mach-5?" Chance said teasingly "Oh, yeah, about that!" Jake said pointing a finger accusingly, "I _still_ think you passed out too, and just trying to yank my tail." Jake said. "And that reminds me Chance." Jake said walking close and lowering his voice a tad in case anyone walks into the garage, "I put something special on the Turbokat, something I know's going to make you happy." Jake said, "And what's that? Did you install Scaredy Cat onto the dash screen for me?" Chance asked "No." Jake said flatly, Scaredy Cat was a show Chance loved, but Jake detested. "I added a new a new radar tracking system." Jake said excitedly, "it acts like a laser pointer, you point and hit someone or something with it, and it sticks with 'em, no matter how far underground or fast they go, now when I'm down there you can tell me where Dr. Viper or the Metallikats are at any time, it also does the same for the both of us, in case we lose sight of each other." Jake said.

"Sounds like fun, good work Sure-shot." Chance said fist bumping Jake. "We oughta go test it o-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm under a beet-red telephone in the garage. Chance ran up to it as fast as he could. "T-Bone here." Chance said "The Metallikats are holding up the bank downtown!" Said the unmistakable voice of Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. The only known cat with the knowledge to communicate with the SWAT Kats.

"Roger that Ms. Briggs! We're on our way!" Chance hung up the phone "Come on partner, let's suit up, we gotta go make a deposit!" Chance said as Jake understood and locked down the garage, even though it was two in the afternoon.

Within seconds Jake and Chance had shed their mechanics clothes and were in the red and blue flying suits with their iconic eye masks and became the SWAT Kats. The two protectors of the city. Jake AKA Razor and Chance AKA T-Bone ran toward the big black and red jet known as the Turbokat. Looking similar to the blackbird, the two cats jumped into the cockpit of the large fighter jet.

"Guess we get to try out our new toy eh Razor?" T-Bone said to Razor as he thrust the throttle, making the jet zip out of the hangar, which opened up a chute underground and allowed the jet going lightning quick out of the ground and into the skies above MegaKat City.

Meanwhile at the first Bank of MegaKat City, two robots, Mac and Molly, also known as the Metallikats were holding several frightened citizens at blaster-point "This is a hold here!" Said the robot who looked like a female cat named Molly "Yeah, so nose funny business," The male looking cat robot known as Mac said and with his blaster he blew apart the large safe with a "BOOM!" sending the security guard flying across the room.

"Le's make this quick here Mac, before those _SWAT Kats_ come along and mess everything up like the last time!" Molly yelled at her partner pointing her arm-turned blaster at some citizens crouched in the corner.

"Ah shut yer pie-hole bolt-bag!" Mac grumbled at Molly as he walked into the safe and grabbed as much as he could ten large bags filled with jewels, money and gold bars in his strong robotic hands. "Come on Molly, le's get outta here." Mac said as they headed toward the door, Molly still holding her blaster at people, that's when they heard the booming voice of Commander Feral along with the whine of the enforcer sirens right outside the door.

"THIS IS COMMANDER FERAL! YOU ARE SURROUNDED, PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR!" Yelled the large muscular cat as several other enforcer soldiers had their blasters aimed toward the door of the bank.

"Right on time." Molly said with a smile, they both opened the doors and blasted at the enforcer barricade, sending the enforcers along with Feral ducking for cover, "Now we'd love to stay and chat but we're in a little bit of a hurry." Mac said as they made their way to a car they had waiting nearby, dodging the blasts of the enforcers' guns at their backs.

They got into a car and laughing slammed on the gas, speeding away from the scene. "That went better than I expected." Molly gloated holding a paw full of jewels. "Looks like we've got ourselves some company Molly." Mac said noticing several enforcer vehicles in hot pursuit.

"Try not to get us killed…again." Molly snapped at Mac, "yeah, yeah, try to actually hit something this time." Mac snapped back at Molly. Molly then fired at the enforcers and in the middle of the chaos the Turbokat loomed over the car "Aw great, out favorite BFF's are here!" Molly said seeing the jet high above them, "well this oughta throw 'em off." Mac said as he drove into the tunnel ahead of them.

While in the Turbokat, Razor was looking over a screen at the car containing the Metallikats, "whoa looks like the Metallikats are going to have a very bad day," Razor said seeing the red outline of the car on a screen displayed on their visors, which explained why Razor hadn't launched a missile by this point. With the click of a button the letters "Hostile Target locked: Tracking." Appeared in front of the thin cats' eyes just before it disappeared under the tunnel which had other highway lanes over it. "I still see you." Razor said enthusiastically seeing the red outline of the car showing through all the obstacles, "Who-ho-ho, you've outdone yourself Razor!" T-Bone said as it appeared in the screen in T-bone's control panel, it wasn't in his visor due to him having to keep visual contact with what's in front of him.

"Looks like the Metallikats are going to get a nasty little surprise!" Razor said as they were nearing the end of the tunnel, knowing Mac and Molly were hoping that they had lost their airborne pursuers, "This'll put a stop to their little chase, Plain old Missile armed…wait for it…deploy!" Razor shouted just as the instant that Mac and Molly exited the tunnel a missile with the words "from Razor with love" zoomed out of the Turbokat and blasted apart the car's engine in an instant, flinging the Metallikats out and toward the ground, causing them both to be heaps of metal parts laying on the street. The two heads lying next to each other hurling insults as a young she-cat exited her vehicle.

The SWAT Kats lowered their jet to almost ground level and the black-haired she cat named Felina Feral walked up to the cockpit as the glass hood lifted. "Thanks a lot SWAT Kats, now we'll have to lock up these piles of bolts more properly this time." Felina said smiling to the vigilantes she supported. "Just doing our job Lieutenant Feral." T-Bone said. "We were able to see them because sure-shot designed us a new toy." T-Bone said jerking his thumb at Razor. While Razor started talking to Felina as the enforcers gathered up the parts of the Metallikats, another was watching the SWAT Kats much, much more closely.

In a tall building near the highway, where the whole scene was visible, was another cat, he had dark brown paws, focused and calm blue eyes, a dark cream-colored face and body with black on his ears, he was what is usually called a "Siamese" cat, he sang with a light tone as he brought up a large black rifle with a scope attached to it along with a long silencer attached to the barrel, he propped the bi-pod of the sniper rifle against a nightstand facing the window, where in the distance, a large red and black jet was hovering at almost ground level.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout." The unknown cat sang darkly as he put a large bullet in the chamber of the rifle, "down came the rain and washed the spider out," He continued as he crouched and put the scope against his eye, focusing on something near the jet, "out came the sun and dried up all the rain," he sang as through the scope the jet looked much closer, his target became more focused, until at last he saw what he was aiming at, Razor's head was very clear against the cross-hair of the scope, "and the itsy bitsy spider," he sang as the middle of the crosshairs focused on Razor's head, right between his eyes as he talked to someone "went up" His finger slowly grasped around the trigger, slowly squeezing it, keeping Razor's head in his gun sight "the spout" he steadied himself, "again" The cat felt the recoil of the rifle against his shoulder and heard a "THUUMP" as he fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Operation Commence.

James McClaw was flying in a CIA owned-jet over the skies toward MegaKat City. He sipped on a glass of pure vodka on a little table next to his seat. He opened the manila folder and looked at some pictures and specifics on what he was to do to accomplish his mission. He made notes on the public figures of the city.

Name: Callie Briggs.

Occupation:Deputy Mayor, City government

**Known Ally of the SWAT Kats**

Name: Ullysses Feral.

Occupation: Commander of Enforcer paramilitary/police.

**Known Enemy of the SWAT Kats**

James took note of these two in particular, especially Callie Briggs, due to her being in the photo with the SWAT Kats. James was entering MegaKat City masquerading as an ambassador to the United States, this would allow him close access to the city government, which would enable him the infiltrate it if necessary, and be able to stay in MegaKat City as long as needed. He was also to meet with a contact who was an undercover Isreali Mossad agent, she was to assist him to becoming familiar with the layout of MegaKat City and to provide emergency support in case he needed to hide or, when necessary, when engaged in combat. She was also to be James's "sister".

James took a sip of the strong liquor and opened his black duffel bag full of what he would need. A min-uzi submachine gun with a silencer, computer, lockpicking kit, two pistols, each with different attachments, headphones and different communications tools for wiretapping, miniature cameras, capable of being put into almost anything without it being detected, throwing knives, his favorite switchblade and a pair of dress shoes and boots with retractable knives in the toes among several other things. As his jet landed at MagaKat international airport, he was greeted by an entourage of enforcers, a blonde-haired she-cat with glasses, and a rather fat old cat that wore a wig which did nothing to hide his baldness. As James walked out of the plane he shook hands with the Mayor and his deputy.

"As Mayor of MegaKat City, I would personally like to welcome you to our fair city." Said the Mayor happily, he spoke with a really thick Scottish or Irish accent, James couldn't tell for sure. "It's my pleasure Mayor, I look forward to America becoming close allies with MegaKat City, I'll see to that as ambassador." James said smiling. His attention immediately locked on Callie Briggs, who seemed somewhat tired but confident, "_she obviously does all the work, get close to her."_ James thought to himself, she looked bedraggled, what was up with that?

"Long day Deputy Mayor Briggs?" James asked politely and with a friendly air as they walked toward the waiting limousine.

"Was at the bank earlier, it got robbed by those Metallikat thugs, the SWAT Kats are chasing them halfway through the city by now," Callie said almost as if this was somewhat routine, "_this is going to get interesting, or fun."_ James thought to himself as the trio left in the limousine toward MegaKat Tower.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city. Razor was talking to Felina Feral about his radar, completely unaware of the sniper's crosshairs laying right between his eyes. Felina listened to Razor, "And what's really neat is that that I can use this to track any-"

Razor then felt something hard hit his shoulder facing the outside, "OUCH! What the-" Razor said putting a paw against his shoulder, it really stung.

"You okay sure-shot?" T-Bone said turning to Razor, Razor pulled his paw out from his shoulder and saw it covered in blood, "No, I'm not." Felina froze for a split second seeing Razor's shoulder, it was bleeding very heavily, and some of it got onto her body armor, when she saw the hole in his shoulder, she knew instantly what had happened "SNIPER!" Felina shouted to the enforcers, who all scrambled for cover.

"Razor!" T-Bone shouted, and before Felina even stepped away from the Turbokat she saw Razor quickly pull out a spray bottle, spray her body armor with it, and then the canopy shut quickly and the Turbokat took off quickly.

About two blocks away, in the small room, a blue eye slowly opened with a calm sigh as smoke trailed out of the silencer of his sniper rifle, he saw his target grab his shoulder, "Goddamnit," The unknown cat said, he steadied himself, and looked through the scope again "the one time they open the canopy and hold still, the damn wind, at least I injured him." He said seeing the enforcers scatter, this time he aimed for the pilot, T-Bone, before he could take off, but it was too late, he saw Razor spray Felina and the jet take off just as he got a clear view of T-Bone.

"Sooner or later, your luck will run out SWAT Kats." He said getting up and packing his rifle before leaving the scene. "Sooner or later."

Back at the Hangar under the garage, the jet pulled up into the hangar and came to a stop, T-Bone hurriedly helped Razor get out of the turbokat, he was losing a lot of blood, "Hang on Jake, we gotta get you to the hospital." Chance got into his coveralls and Jake, with a lot of hissing in pain, got into a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Chance, smash some stuff," Razor said as Chance tied a rag around the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding, "What? Why?" Chance asked.

"Because we need a story, otherwise they'll know that I'm Razor, half the enforcers saw me get shot, the story is that we got robbed, there was a fight, and one of the robbers shot me escaping. And Hurry!" Jake said, Chance helped his friend get into the truck before running up into their apartment upstairs and smashing a bunch of unneeded knick-knacks they had around, and throwing out and tossing the money in their register around to make it look like someone tried to take money.

Back in the truck, the pain in his shoulder was getting worse and worse. He started feeling weak as Chance got into the truck and speed off away from the garage to the hospital. "Your gonna be okay sure-shot, stay with me." Chance said as he sped down the road. Jake wondered though, why was _he_ targeted?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jake slowly woke up in the hospital, white lights stinging his eyes, he tried to put his left paw to his head but a sharp pain shot through his shoulder to his paw, making him yelp slightly as he tried not to move. He then remembered what happened, that sniper, at first it didn't hurt so bad, he was in shock, but now it was flat-out excruciating. He was laying on his back in a bed.

The thin cinnamon colored cat looked at his shoulder to see the thick white bandage covering it, which explained why he couldn't move it very well. Jake looked around and saw Chance reading a magazine across the room, apparently, unaware Jake was awake.

"Chance," Jake sputtered, his throat dry. Chance looked up and sighed in relief.

"Whew, had me worried there sure-shot," Chance said getting up and walking to the side of the bed. "You can't die on me yet now partner, we still got work to do." Chance said giving Jake a glass of water. Jake took a sip, "Yeah, well sometime's retirement sounds really good you know." Jake said relaxing, "How long have I been out?" Jake asked wincing when he tried to move his arm around again.

"A few hours, doc said you might be able to get out by tomorrow, and that it's gonna take a while for your arm to heal back to the way it was, but it's not messed up too bad." Chance said, knowing Jake will probably get back to work with the gadgets again as soon as he gets out.

"Since when have we been sniped?" Jake asked, "No one's ever even tried that before." Jake said.

"I know, and it was close too, whoever got you almost took out some major blood vessels, you would've bled to death even before we got to the hangar."

"Yeah, too close, something just doesn't seem right for some reason," Jake said.

"It's probably because you have enough painkillers in you to kill a horse."

"No not that, I just got a feeling something bad's about to happen, and the fact that this is the first time that we've been attacked like that isn't just some random thug, someone got unlucky, someone who knew what he was doing." Jake said.

"I know what you mean, you need to get some rest Jake, I'll probably stick around till morning, might make a trip to Pop's stand when you finally pass out." Chance said while turning on the tv and turning on something for Jake to watch.

"_I need to get moving, I'm really losing interest in this fat fu-"_ James thought to himself before being interrupted again by Mayor Manx, who was obviously doing whatever he could to impress the undercover CIA agent. "And here we are, your office for the time being" Mayor Manx loudly announced to James while opening a door to reveal a medium-sized office with a small desk and computer on it. Complete with a framed American flag on the wall behind it. "Well I must get going," Mayor Manx said _"Thank God."_ James thought.

"I have a very important business client waiting for me back at my office, I trust Ms. Briggs will be more than happy to help you in any way she can." Mayor Manx said leaving the office with James and Callie still standing inside it.

"Surprising," Callie said.

"What is?" James asked back taking out his computer and setting it on the desk.

"You don't seem like the politician type to me, usually politicians don't where rock band t-shirts with a suit jacket and black jeans with combat boots." Callie said walking up to the desk.

"Well I am an American ma'am, we don't like being told how to dress," James said, "I see you obviously do all the work around here." James said sitting down.

"Yes, that fat cat has never touched a piece of paperwork ever since he took office for the first time." Callie said sitting down. "So, what would you like to know first?" Callie asked James.

"Well, let me go ahead and meet the head of the city's police and military, find out how the US and MegaKat City can possibly share weapon designs and all that good shi-"

"Alright, but I gotta warn you, Commander Feral doesn't work well with others by a long shot." Callie said.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Briggs," James said taking out a notepad and pen, which secretly held a small dagger in it, just in case. "I have worked with a lot scarier and a lot bigger than Ulysses Feral." James laughed as they exited the office.

Down in the main lobby of MegaKat Tower, Mr. Young the CEO of the big-time corporation walked past the large glass doors followed by his entourage, the lobby was almost empty due to most of the workers leaving earlier, it was about six o'clock in the evening, Mr Young was a thin Cat, with a coat of crème colored fur. And wore glasses.

Mr. Young talked to some of his entourage, "We will be meeting with the mayor at around seven tonight, hopefully we can strike a business arrangement, I have a feeling this city will be great for international tra-" Mr. Young stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the cat waiting for him in the lobby, he wore a leather jacket and black pants, he was described as a "siamese" cat, he smiled darkly at Mr. Young.

"Hello Chen," He said.

"Uh, gentlemen, would you leave us alone for a few minutes, meet me outside the Mayor's office please." Mr. Young said nervously, the group of other cats walked toward the elevator, past the unknown cat. Who didn't take his gaze off of Mr. Young as they walked past.

Mr. Young walked up close to the cat, looking around to see if anyone was around to hear them. "Xian," Mr. Young said seriously, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Oh, come now Chen," Xian said, "you know me better than that, you and I were some of the best agents out nation ever had, surely you know why I'm in this city." He said with a dark voice.

"That was a long time ago Xian." Mr. Young said, "I couldn't take it anymore, what our government was doing, I decided to escape the North, and head to China, where I made connections and-"

"Blah, blah, blah, you hated North Korea, I loved doing it, still do love doing what I do." Xian said walking around Mr. Young. "Look at you, all dressed up, you used to be a cold-blooded killer Chen."

"We were young Xian, and patriotic, we both did everything we could against South Korea and the Americans, but you still didn't answer my question, why are you here in this city?" Chen asked getting angry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your temper has never changed either," xian said. "And some very interesting people have offered to help us make Korea prosperous and united once more, if I get rid of a couple of thorns in their side." Xian said.

"You mean the SWAT Kats?" Mr. Young asked in disbelief, "Why on earth would you want them gone?"

"For a few reasons other than that." Xian said, "We have a feeling that they are very likely start working with the Americans, so I just need to prevent that from happening." Xian said with a slight purr, he was always the type of cat who loved to kill, for whatever reason. "Almost got one of them too, damn wind, had my sights right between his eyes, but I injured him though, so one's down for now, now if I could just know who they are, then I could have all sorts of fun." Xian said dreamily, thinking of ways to satisfy his bosses, who wanted it to be painful if at all possible.

"Well I cant help you there Xian, I have no clue who they are, and I have no interest in helping you." Mr. Young said strongly walking away from Xian.

"I wasn't expecting you to, I just wanted to say hello." Xian said to the back of Mr. Young before he disappeared inside the elevator.

"Because things are going to get interesting around here." Xian said taking out a curved knife and running his claws over the razor sharp blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

James walked in next to Callie out of the elevator, as they walked out Mr. Young hurriedly walked past them and into the elevator they just got out of. James then caught a glimpse of another cat that had been speaking with Mr. Young, Xian. Xian watched as the undercover CIA agent and the deputy mayor walked past him, Xian had put away his knife and his gaze shifted toward the American flag pin on James' jacket, _"the Americans, they're here_" Xian thought to himself, "_Who's this guy? I've seen him before."_ Xian said before walking towards the pair and exposing his watch, which was complete with a camera which could record, and a form of radar, and "accidentally" bumping into James, he didn't to try and pickpocket him right here, too risky.

"Sorry," James said politely, somewhat irritated.

Xian pressed a small button on his watch when it was facing James' face, taking a quick, and silent photo, he used the bumping as a reason for touching his wrist.

"Watch where you're goin'" Xian said briskly, trying to look at this American's temperament, see if he got mad easily, however it wasn't James he needed to worry about. Before James could even retort, the she-cat in the bright pink dress and glasses rushed between the two.

"Why don't _you_ watch where your going?" Callie said sternly, irritated by the stranger's rudeness, "and a simple 'excuse me' wont kill you in the future." Callie said before the two walked away and James got a nice good look at Xian's face.

"_That face, where have I seen that face?"_ James thought to himself silently as Xian disappeared from sight, which caused James to make a mental note to be on the lookout for that face. As they walked to the awaiting limousine, James saw Xian again, walking out of a side exit and almost running away. That was before Callie broke his thought, and prevented the trained killer from chasing Xian. "To Enforcer HQ please," Callie said politely to the driver as James sat down next to Callie.

Before long, they arrived at enforcer HQ, which was an extremely tall building with what seemed to be a small airstrip near the very top of the tower. "_No wonder this city is attacked all the time"_ James thought to himself, "_is every building here at least one-hundred stories tall? This place must be a terrorists playground."_

They walked in and were greeted by a group of enforcers, who wore tan military-like uniforms with black body armor, "_Kevlar, blaster rifles, why don't I get one of those?"_ James took noted as a thin brown colored cat with blonde hair approached the "ambassador" with his chest puffed out and his tan trench –coat "Lieutenant Steele here Ambassador, welcome to MagaKat City." Steele said in a high and, to James at least, very irritating tone and saluting the "ambassador". _"Kiss-ass._" James thought as Steele act with some authority and seemed to boss some of the enforcers around to make himself look important.

"I'll escort you two to the Commander's office, Ambassador," Steele said to James, Leaving Callie, who glared at Steele, as they went to the elevator, within minutes, they were on the top floor outside of a large office door with COMMANDER ULYSSES L FERAL. "Here we are ambassador," Steele said proudly, and before Steele could, James knocked loudly on the door, almost immediately a loud "Enter," rang through the door, and James opened the door, Steele and James both walked into the office and entered Feral's office, it was huge, with a desk elevated from the floor by what looked like a set of marble-like slabs.

Feral was looking over some papers as James, led by Steele, walked up to the desk, "Sir," Steele said saluting, "The American amba-"

"Yes, Steele, I know, dismissed." Feral said gruffly, putting away the papers, as Steele walked out of the office, Feral looked at the "ambassador".

"_Someone at his vegetables."_ James thought to himself as Feral asked him to take a seat in front of the desk. He stared at James for a few seconds, "You don't seem the politician-type to me." Feral said. Again referring to the black blue jeans with suit jacket and rock band t-shirt.

"Well I am an American Commander and we don't like being told how to-" James began.

"Drop the act _agent_, your Agency has already told me you were coming," Feral said holding up a paper, James bolted up, his heart seeming to stop for an instant, he almost ran up and snatched the paper form Feral's large paws.

"As Director of intelligence of the CIA blah-blah-blah this agent's personal identity is to remain classified and any information gathered is to be released at the discretion of the CIA, we hope you two work well together, signed Director Mark BullDog, Director of Central Intellegence Agency." James looked at Feral, keeping his cool…for now. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call." James said, Feral didn't say anything, as James walked over out of the office, into the empty hallway and into the male's bathroom across the hall as he angrily pulled out his phone. No cameras.

Meanwhile, after a stop to Pop's stand to get the newest edition of cat commandos, chance pulled up to the entrance of the hospital to see Jake outside back in his clean t-shirt and blue jeans, Chance, who was confused as could be, pulled up next to his buddy, who only had the thick bandage on his shoulder.

"What…Jake…how are you up? Shouldn't you be getting some bedrest? And aren't you getting out tomorrow?" Chance asked, his steel-toed boots thunking against the concrete. Jake didn't even seem tired at all for some reason, typical Razor.

"Doc let me out early, turns out there wasn't much damage done to the muscles themselves, it just feels stiffer and hurts if I only stretch it." Jake said happily putting his ball cap back on, "whoever that sniper was, had a _really_ bad day with their aim." Jake said, "And being in bed all day's made me antsy, I wanna do some more tests on that radar system."

"Well maybe when we kick that sniper's tail you can teach him some lessons," Chance said putting his paw on Jakes shoulder, which caused Jake to wince, he accidentally put it on Jake's bad shoulder. "Sorry bud, so I guess that means you wont be able to lift as much for a while, so now my score _definitely_ beats yours!" Chance said laughing as they got into the truck.

"Don't get too comfortable Chance," Jake said, "and I'm lookin forward to getting my hands on that sniper." Jake said with determination, "hey, you wanna grab a bite? That hospital food is notorious for a reason." Jake said as he put on his seat-belt, "OUCH!" Jake yelped a little at the pain of moving his arm, "this is gonna take forever to heal fully." Jake said as Chance helped his friend buckle his seat-belt, kidding him while doing so.

As they drove toward the nearest quick-burger, Chance could only think of how thankful he was that his friend was going to be okay, he made a mental note to pick up some ibuprofen along the way back to the shop, in case Jake's arm started to ache….

"CHANCE LOOK OUT!" Jake shouted, breaking Chance's thought bubble, Chance then saw a cat with crème fur and wearing a leather jacket running across the road, right in front of the truck, Chance slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing in the middle of the street, the cat who he nearly ran over didn't even look at the truck. Xian just kept running, not even realizing how close he was to his target.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR'E GOIN' I COULDA KILLED YA!" Chance shouted at Xian, who flipped them off as he ran off out of sight.

"Sheesh Chance, I already got a hole in my shoulder, I don't need a heart attack too." Jake said as Chance drove off.

"Asshole." Chance said aloud.

"_I know where I've seen that face, I know who he is! We've met once before…in India!" _Xian thought to himself as he ran down the street to the room that he was renting while he was here, to look up who this cat was, and hopefully figure out a way to find out why the American is here.

Back in Enforcer HQ, James angrily dialed CIA HQ in Washington D.C. He was using a special phone that couldn't be tracked and operated on a frequency that couldn't be tapped, one of the Agency's toys.

"I need to speak with Director Bulldog _now_!" James hissed while looking through all the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

"Director Bull-"

"When…in…the _hell_ did it become CIA protocol to blow cover at the beginning of a mission?!" James hissed through the phone.

"Because it helps both your mission and CIA interests as well." The director said, knowing how seriously James took his job.

"Who else did you send a letter to?! What does he know?!" James asked pacing, his blood boiling as he struggled to keep himself speaking at normal volume. His breathing harsh.

"Just him, he doesn't know your real name, or your colleague form Tel-Aviv, he just knows your mission, and he has been strongly advised to not disclose any of the information he knows to anyone else, that and it will also help keep these enforcers off your back and will give you some help in the mean time," The director said plainly.

"Director, this guy doesn't exactly seem like the kind of guy that follows anyone else's terms, how do you know we can trust him?" James asked.

"Because he was promised blue-prints and designs of the predator drone for enforcer use with his cooperation, and we also have an agent with British Intelligence within the enforcers to make sure he plays nice. But he doesn't know that. And I also make it explicitly clear in the letter, that any information that you gather is to be released to him at your discretion, so that means you can-"

"Give him some BS about the SWAT Kats' identity in order to protect them if they are friendly to US interests, and if they're not-"

"Then it just takes one more problem for America and lets _him_ deal with it. Smart." James said his temper cooling. "Speaking of which, they all have these blaster-like guns, why don't _we_ have some of those?" James said almost getting off target.

"The Pentagon's working on it, they're damn tricky things, anyway, now that you know this, use this guy to your advantage, try not to kill him while your at it, if you have to break into his office, do it, burning a bridge with this guy won't cause that much damage and you'll know what to do to him if he even thinks about telling anyone what you actually are."

"I'll slit his damn throat." James said.

"I trust you can take it from here agent, I thought about telling you this earlier but I know you love surprises." The director said.

"Got it, out." James said slamming the phone closed, "I'll remember that when you find some sleeping-pill laced coffee on your desk the first thing after I get back to D.C." James said leaving the bathroom.

James walked back into Feral's office and marched right up to the desk.

"You're back," Feral said, just before James sat back down on the chair in front of his desk and pulled out a menthol cigarette.

"I'm afraid you cant smoke in here." Feral said loudly, James glared at him and lit the cigarette.

"Now that I don't have to beat around the bush any more," James said flicking some ashes onto the floor, James' way of saying 'you aren't the boss of me'. "I need to know everything you can possibly tell me about the enforcers, do you have a special forces, where do you keep all of your scrap, and most importantly, what do you know about the SWAT Kats?" James asked as smoke billowed from the cigarette.


End file.
